If We Hold On Together
by RexieCakes
Summary: If we hold on together we can get through anything right?Chapter 12 is up,and the story is now COMPLETE.8D
1. Chapter 1

"JOY HURRY UP,"Patricia yelled.

"I'm coming,"Joy said as she ran down the stairs.

"Are you ready to go?"Patricia asked.

"Yeah,"Joy said.

"Hey Yacker,"Eddie said walking up to Patricia.

"Hey Eddie,"Patricia said.

"Joy,Patricia your taxi is here,"Trudy said.

"Come on Joy,"Patricia said.

"Have fun at the movies,"Eddie said as the two girls walked out of the house.

Joy and Patricia got into the taxi that drove them into town.

Once the taxi came to a stop the two girls got out and walked into the movie theater.

"What movie should we see?"Joy asked.

"How about The Hunger Games,"Patricia suggested.

"Sounds good to me,"Joy agreed.

Both girls walked up to the ticket booth.

"Two for The Hunger Games,"Patricia said.

"That will be ten dollars please,"The worker said.

Patricia handed the worker the money.

The worker handed Patricia the tickets.

"It will be on your left theater three,"The worker said.

The two girls walked to the theater went in,found a seat and sat down.

The lights in the theater dimmed and the two girls watched as the movie started.

* * *

**Okay well what do you think? I came up with this idea a week ago and I started writing chapters for it. anyway review.**


	2. Chapter 2

Patricia and Joy walked out of the movie theater and onto the sidewalk

"That was a great movie,"Patricia said.

"It sure was,"Joy said as they walked along the sidewalk.

"Stop right there,"A voice from behind said.

Patricia and Joy turned around to see a group of six guys.

"Bug off,"Patricia snapped.

One of the guys smirked as he walked up to Patricia.

He took out a Knife from his pocket as the other guys surrouned them.

Patricia and Joy froze in fear.

"Now you will come with us or pay the price"The guy said as the rest of the boys grabed Joy and Patricia.

Then the guys walked Patricia and Joy over to a car and opened the trunk,pushed them in and closed it.

"Patricia I'm scared" Joy cried.

"It's alright i'm here"Patricia said as they heard the car start up and drove away.

Soon the car came to a stop and the trunk opened.

One of the guys pulled Patricia and Joy out of the car.

The guys then led them into a house.

"Put them in the basement Matt,"one of the other guys said.

"Will do"Matt said as he led Joy and Patricia to the basement.

Matt opened the door and pushed them into the Basement and then closed the door,Then they heard the sound of the door being locked from the other side.

"Patricia what's gonna happen to us?"Joy asked in fear.

"I don't know,"Patricia said as she hugged Joy close.


	3. Chapter 3

It had been five hours since the two girls had been kidnapped and Patricia was watching Joy sleep.

Joy had started crying since the two were thrown into the basement and Patricia calmed her down and told her to rest.

Just then the basement door opened and Patricia looked up.

"Joy wake up,"Patricia said.

Joy opened her eye's and looked up at the stairs.

"You two will come with me,"Matt said leading the two girls up stairs.

Matt led them too the living room and Patricia and Joy froze when they saw who was there.

"Eddie,"Patricia said.

"Whats going on,"Patricia barked.

"I've been working for Rufus He needed help getting a hold of you two thats why I came to the bording school in the first place,"

"How could you do this Eddie I thought you loved me,"Patricia cried.

"I would never love you,"Eddie laughed.

"Come on lets take them to Rufus,"Matt said.

Eddie nodded as they grabed the two girls and took them outside.

Matt pushed them back into the trunk and closed it.

"It's going to be okay I promise,"Patricia wishpered as she held Joy close.


	4. Chapter 4

Soon the car came to a stop Patricia and Joy saw as the trunk opened.

Eddie and Matt pulled the girls out of the trunk and led them up to a barn.

Eddie knocked on the barn door and it opened.

"We got them,"Eddie said.

"Excellent bring them in,"Rufus said.

Matt and Eddie brought the two girls inside.

"Now lets tie them up,"Rufus said taking two long pieces of rope off of the shelf.

Matt and Eddie tied Patricia and Joy to an old wooden desk.

"Okay now I'll take it from here and I will call you two in the morning,"Rufus said.

Eddie and Matt nodded as they walked out of the barn.

After Matt and Eddie drove away Rufus looked over the two girls.

"Now if you do what I say you will live if not I'll kill you,"Rufus said.

"Kill us?"Joy cried.

Rufus laughed at Joy's comment.

"Scared are we?"Rufus asked walking over to Joy.

"Leave her alone,"Patricia snapped.

"Now now I wasn't going to hurt her yet,"Rufus said.

"Yet?"Joy cried.

"Rufus I swear to god if you hurt her I'll kill you myself,"Patricia yelled.

"You can't kill me your tied up for one, and if you say another word I will hurt her,"Rufus said.

Patricia glared at Rufus as he walked to the barn door.

"I'll be back in the morning,"Rufus said as he walked outside and locked the door.

"Don't worry Joy I won't let him hurt you,"Patricia said.

"Thanks,"Joy said.

A few hours later Joy had fallen asleep and Patricia was keeping watch.

Paticia knew she loved Joy she always had but would she tell Joy how she felt?Of course not.

Even though Patricia wanted to tell Joy she knew Joy wouldn't return the feelings.

"Patricia?"Joy asked.

Patricia snapped out of her thought's and looked at her friend.

"Sorry I was thinking,"Patricia said.

"What were you thinking about,?"Joy asked.

"Eddie,"Patricia lied.

"You really loved him didn't you?"Joy asked.

"Yeah,"Patricia said lying once more.

Patricia loved Eddie but she had always loved Joy more she just never could tell her friend how she felt.

"Well I'm sure you can find someone else,"Joy said.

"Maybe,"Patricia answered.

"Patricia do you think we will get out of here?"Joy asked.

"Yes I do,"Patricia said.

"I'm going to go back to sleep,"Joy said closing her eye's.

"Alright I'll keep watch,"Patricia commented.

Patricia looked at Joy wanting nothing more than to hold her, but knew she couldn't since she was tied up.

* * *

**what does Rufus want?Why did he kidnap Joy and Patricia? you will have to wait and see in the next chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5

Soon it was morning and Patricia had kept an eye on Joy the whole night.

Joy yawned as she woke up and saw Patricia looking at her.

"Did I wake you?"Joy asked.

"No I was just keeping an eye on things is all,"Patricia said.

"So you were watching me?"Joy asked.

"Yeah I guess I was,"Patricia said nervously.

"Why?"Joy asked.

"Well I don't want to see you get hurt,"Patricia said.

Joy smiled at her friend who made her feel safe.

"You always make me feel better Patricia,"Joy said.

"So that means I do my job of keeping you safe well then?"Patricia asked.

"Yes,"Joy answered.

"Good,"Patricia said.

Then the barn door opened the two girls looked as Rufus walked in.

"I didn't think you two would be up this early,"Rufus commented.

"Yeah well it's kinda hard to sleep when your tied up,"Patricia barked.

Rufus smirked as he walked over to the girls.

"Okay there's one thing I want from you,"Rufus said.

What is it?"Patricia asked.

"I want money,"Rufus answered.

"How much?"Patricia asked.

"I want five hundred thousand dollars,"Rufus said.

"How do you expect someone to get that much,"Patricia snapped.

"Beats me I'm not the one who's going to get it your friends are,"Rufus said.

"I'll be calling them soon I'm sure there wondering where you are,"Rufus said.

"DON'T YOU DARE GET THEM INTO THIS,"Patricia yelled.

"You can't stop me,"Rufus laughed.

"Now I'll go make that call,"Rufus said as he stepped outside.

-Back At Anbuis House-

"Has anyone seen Joy and Patricia?"Mara asked walking into the living room.

"Nope I haven't seen them since last night when they went to the movies,"Eddie lied.

"What if something happened,"Mara said.

"What are you two talking about?"Nina asked walking in.

"No ones seen Joy or Patricia since last night,"Mata answered.

Just then Nina heard her cell phone ring and took it out of her pocket.

Nina froze when she saw call from Rufus Zeno.

"Hold on Mara,"Nina said as she stepped out of the room and answered the phone.

"Rufus why are you calling me?"Nina asked.

"If you and the rest of your gang don't get me five hundred thousand dollars by tonight your friends Patricia and Joy will die,"Rufus said.

"We will get you for you,"Nina said.

"Good come to the barn in the middle of the woods if,and you don't get the money to me by midnight I will kill your friends,"Rufus said.

"Good luck chosen one,"Rufus laughed as he hung up.

Nina who were you talking to?"Mara asked walking into the hallway and over to her friend.**  
**

* * *

**why does Rufus need the money?you will find out in the chapter.**


	6. Chapter 6

"Nina are you okay?"Mara asked.

"I have to go,"Nina said running down to Fabian's room.

"FABIAN,"Nina yelled.

Fabian opened his door and stepped into the hallway.

"Whats wrong?"Fabian asked.

"Rufus called me he has Patricia and Joy and he told me if we don't get five hundred thousand dollars for him by midnight they will die,"Nina said.

"Alright let's get Alifie and Amber,"Fabian said.

Nina nodded as she ran up stairs to Amber's room.

"AMBER,"Nina yelled.

"Jeez Nina no need to yell,"Amber said as she opened the door.

"Amber Rufus took Patricia and Joy,"Nina said.

"WHY?"Amber yelled.

"He want's money,"Nina answered.

"Now come down stairs were going to have a sibuna meeting,"Nina said.

"Okay,"Amber said as they walked to the stairs, where they saw Fabian and Alfie waiting at the bottom of the stair case.

Once they got down to the boys the sibuna gang walked outside.

"Okay so what's going on?"Alfie asked.

"Rufus kidnapped Patricia and Joy,"Nina said.

"WHAT,"Alfie yelled.

"Okay listen he want's money but it's a lot I don't see how we could get it all,"Nina said.

"How much does he want?"Amber asked.

"Five hundred thousand dollars,"Nina said.

"HOW DOES HE EXPECT US TO GET THAT MUCH?"Amber yelled.

"I have no idea,"Nina said.

"Okay we need a plan to get them out of there,"Alfie said.

"I agree,"Fabian said.

"Okay did Rufus say where they were?"Amber asked.

"Yeah he said in a barn in the middle of the woods,"Nina answered.

"Okay I have an idea,"Fabian said.

"What is it?"Alifie asked.

"What if we had fake money and gave it to Rufus, then he would give us Patricia and Joy back,"Fabian said.

"Don't you think he will notice?"Alfie asked.

"Well maybe if he did notice it wouldn't be so bad,I mean if we are all there and we can free Patricia and Joy in time we should be okay,"Fabian said.

"Okay but how are we going to get fake money?"Amber said.

"I have monopoly and it come's with fake money you use while playing,"Fabian said.

"Okay go get the money,"Nina said.

"Alright I'll be back in a few minutes,"Fabian said running into the house.

* * *

**oh yes i'm so evil.i know i said this chapter would tell why Rufus wan'ts the money,but you will have to wait for the next chapter to find out 8D anyway's review.**


	7. Chapter 7

once Fabian got the money he ran back outside.

"I got it,"Fabian said.

"It almost looks real,"Amber commented.

"Yeah Rufus will never know,"Alfie said.

"I don't know about that but its worth a try,"Fabain said.

"Alright let's go save our friends,"Nina said.

The Sibuna gang walked into the forest in search of the barn.

-back at the barn-

"Do you think they can get the money?"Joy asked.

"I don't know,"Patricia answered.

"I don't want to die Patirica,"Joy said.

"You're not going to die,"Patricia said giving her friend a reassuring smile.

"I don't know if I can believe that,"Joy commented.

Then right at that moment then Patirica was going to say something the barn door opened.

Both girls looked up to see Rufus walk in.

"It seems that your little friends are getting the money,"Rufus said.

"What do you even need it for?"Patricia barked.

"Well Eddie and Matt have the ankh cross and if I get them the amount of money they want i'll get the cross,"Rufus answered.

"How do you know there going to give you the cross?"Patricia asked.

"I just do,"Rufus said.

"Now I have to go i'll be back later to see if your little gang is here with the cash,"Rufus said as he walked out of the barn.

* * *

**sorry this chapter was short and it kinda sucked...anyways i'll make sure my next chapter will be better,review**


	8. Chapter 8

Once Rufus left the barn Patricia looked over at Joy who looked like she was about to cry.

"It'll be okay Joy,"Patricia said trying her best to comfort the small brunette.

"I don't think they will be here on time,"Joy said.

"Joy even if there not here by midnight I wont let anything happen to you,"Patricia said.

"You know Patricia it makes me feel good when you say stuff like that,"Joy said.

"I'm glad,"Patricia said as she smiled at Joy.

Meanwhile in the forest the sibuna gang was trying to find the barn.

"How much longer until were there?"Amber asked.

"I'm not sure,"Nina answered.

"I hope we find it soon or we will lose our friends,"Fabian said with concern in his voice.

"I hope there okay,"Nina said.

"Same here,"Fabian agreed.

* * *

**this chapter sucked... sorry its so short,I've been busy with school and other stuff,but now that its summer I can write more I'll make sure the next chapter is longer anyways review and tell me what you think.**


	9. Chapter 9

The hours past as the sibuna gang tried to find the barn.

"What if we don't find the barn on time?"Alfie asked nervously as they walked through the forest.

"It wouldn't be good,"Fabian answered.

"Guys look,"Nina said pointing to a barn in the distance.

"IT'S THE BARN,"Amber squealed.

"Come on let's go get our friends,"Nina said.

The gang walked over to the barn and looked around.

"Anyone see a door?"Nina asked.

"Over here,"Fabian said spotting the door.

The group ran over to the door and tried to open it.

"It's locked,"Alfie exclaimed.

"I guess we will have to find another way in,"Nina shrugged.

"Yeah but I don't see any windows or anything else we could get through,"Fabian said.

"Does anyone know what time it is?"Amber asked.

Nina took out her phone and looked.

"It's 11:45,"Nina stated.

"I can't believe we made it on time,"Alifie said with relief in his voice.

"Yeah same here,"Fabian said.

Then the group heard the sound of a car engine, and looked to see a car parking beside the barn.

"That must be Rufus,"Amber pointed out.

"Who else would it be?"Alifie asked.

Then they saw a familiar blonde haired boy get out of the car.

"Eddie what are you doing here?"Fabian asked nervously.

* * *

**i think this chapter is better than the last one,so anyways I'll have the next chapter up soon so review and tell me what you think?**


	10. Chapter 10

"Eddie what are you doing here?"Fabian asked nervously.

Just as Eddie was going to answer Fabian,the barn door opened.

"Well well I see the little sibuna gang has made it on time,"Rufus commented.

"Yeah we did now why in the world is Eddie here?"Nina asked.

"He's been helping me,"Rufus admitted.

"WHAT,"Nina yelled.

"Yes he and his friend Matt have the The Ankh Cross,and now that I'll have the money to pay them I'll get the cross,"Rufus explained.

Then as Nina was about to say something they heard another car engine,they saw another car pull up beside the barn.

Then Matt got out of the car and walked up to everyone else.

"Ah Matt you're just in time,"Rufus stated.

"Now let's go inside so we can all get what we want,"Rufus said as everyone followed behind him.

As everyone entered Patricia and Joy looked up to see there friends.

Joy let out a sigh of relief thinking that now everything would be fine.

"Okay here's the money,"Fabian said giving Rufus the fake five hundred thousand dollars.

"Okay boys give me the cross and I'll give you you're money,"Rufus said.

Eddie nodded as he took the cross out from his pocket and gave it to Rufus.

Then Rufus gave Eddie and Matt the money.

"Okay now lets untie the girls,"Rufus said.

Rufus and Matt walked over to Patricia and Joy.

As they started to untie them Eddie noticed something wrong with the money.

"Stop untying the girls this money is fake,"Eddie said with anger in his voice.

* * *

**oh oh what happens now that they know the money is fake?You will have to wait for the next chapter to find out. review and tell me what you think?**


	11. Chapter 11

"It's fake?"Matt asked.

"Yup,"Eddie growled.

"Let me see,"Rufus said.

Eddie gave Rufus the money for him to look at it.

"You're right if you look really close you can tell its just game money,"Rufus exclaimed.

Then Rufus turned to the Sibuna gang.

"You're friends will play the price for this,"Rufus barked as he pulled out his gun.

"NO,"Nina yelled as she knocked Rufus down.

"NINA,"Fabian yelled as he ran over to help her.

"EDDIE,MATT HELP ME,"Rufus screamed.

The two boys ran over to help Rufus as Amber and Alfie went to untie Patricia and Joy.

"Hold still,"Alfie instructed.

Joy nodded as Alfie untied her.

"There now just let me help Amber untie Patricia,"Alfie said.

"I don't need help,"Amber whined.

"Just let me do it,"Alfie said.

"Fine,"Amber said moving away from Patricia.

After a minute or so Alfie was able to get Patricia free.

Just as Patricia stood up Rufus got free of Nina and Fabian's grip.

Rufus picked up the gun and pointed it at Joy.

"No,"Patricia yelled as she pushed Joy out of the way as Rufus pulled the trigger.

Patricia fell to the ground as she heard cries and the sound of gunshots.

* * *

**one more chapter to go and this story will be done so review?**  
**  
**


	12. Chapter 12

Patrica opened her eye's to find herself in a hospital.

The redhead looked over at Joy who was reading a book.

"Joy?"Patricia asked.

The small brunette jumped out of her chair and ran over to Patricia.

"Thank goodness you're okay,"Joy said.

"Yeah its good to alive,"Patricia smirked.

"So how long have I been in the hospital?"Patricia asked.

"A week,"Joy answered.

"Seems a lifetime,"Patricia exclaimed.

Just as Joy was going to speak the docter walked in.

"Oh good you're awake,"The docter said.

"Yeah when can I go home?"The readhead asked.

"Three days,"The docter answered.

Patricia sighed she wanted to go back to Anubis house that insant.

Soon enough three days passed and Patricia was home.

Joy and Patricia were in there room and Patricia, had been asking Joy questions about what had happened after she was shot.

"So what happened to Matt and Eddie?Patricia asked.

"Well after you were shot Matt and Eddie got scared of Rufus and ran off,"Joy answered.

"What about Rufus?"The readhead asked.

"Well I.. I killed him,"Joy admitted.

"WHAT,"Patricia yelled.

"I had too he tried to kill you,"Joy answered.

"How did you do it?"Patricia asked.

"I knocked him down took his gun and shot him,"The brunette answered.

"You didn't have to do that,"Patricia said.

"Yes I did,"Joy said firmly.

"Also theres something I need to ask you,"Joy said.

"What is it?"Patricia asked.

"Why did you push me out of the way when Rufus tried to shoot me?"Joy asked.

"Because you're my best freind and I don't want to lose you,"Patricia answered.

"Well I thought that was very sweet,"Joy admitted.

"I never knew I could be so sweet,"Patricia smirked.

"Well know it because you are,"Joy said.

"Thanks,"Patricia laughed.

"So Joy listen theres something I need to tell you,"Patricia said nervosuly.

"Okay,"Joy said.

"I think i'm in love with you,"Patricia admitted.

The small brunette froze in shock.

Patricia loved her?

"Really?"Joy asked.

"Really,"Patricia admitted.

Joy's heart was dumbfounded... speechless...

They sat there for a moment, neither really sure what to say.

Patrica broke the I know you're probably really confused right now, and that you haven't made up your mind, but I just want you to know that "

Joy looked at the redhead for a moment then finnaly spoke.

"I think I'm in love with you too,"Joy managed to choke out.

Patricia looked at her, her eyes wide; shocked, disbelieving.

"Joy would you be my-

She didn't get to finish her a gasped as she felt Joy's soft lips against her own.

Joy broke the kiss a minute or two later and looked up at the redhead.

"I love you,"The tiny brunette said.

"I love you too,"Patricia said as she pulled Jot onto the bed and held her.

Right at that moment Patricia realized they could get through anything if they held on together.

* * *

**oh my gosh its done!thanks for the reviews guys oh yeah that reminds me review this chapter please?**


End file.
